No Man's Land
by Hobsonfan
Summary: Laura faces a potential crisis. To support her, Robbie is willing to go where no man has gone before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, not for profit, purely for fun, story. I do not own these characters, just borrowing them from Lewis.**

* * *

"Robbie wait!"

His hand on the door, ready to open it, Robbie paused and turned to Laura. Seeing her reach her arms up around his neck, he bundled her close. He understood. She was trying to delay their return to reality after two weeks in Rimini.

After one last kiss, Laura reluctantly let go. "I'm ready now."

Robbie opened the door and stood aside for her to enter. They each carried a medium sized bag, not packing a lot for the trip, not needing much except for something to wear to the beach and each other.

Monty was not in the entryway to greet them, having decided to punish them for leaving him. The fact that the cat was spoiled by the neighbor while they were away was beside the point. Laura suspected the cat would show himself after a decent interval and after setting her bag down, went to check the plants.

Robbie grabbed Laura's bag and brought it upstairs with his and left them in the bedroom. His bag was half filled with her things. He grinned, mentally adding something else to the list of things he missed in the years between Val and Laura, having someone take over his suitcase. He regarded that as part of putting her first and was happy that this was something Laura would allow. Robbie's need to look after her sometimes clashed with her need for independence, but not always. There were a few other ways, things only he knew about. He would deal with the laundry the next day while Laura went back work. Robbie would exercise his flexible hours contract to extend his time off in order to make sure their house was in order.

Robbie went down the stairs and picked up the mail left on the table near the door by the cat minder. He sorted it into two piles, his and hers. While Laura believed it was okay to open something addressed to Robbie that was clearly junk mail, he would not read anything addressed to her alone.

Satisfied that all the plants were sufficiently watered and flourishing, Laura walked towards Robbie's outstretched hand that held her mail.

He smiled at her as she approached him. "You got a postcard."

"Who from?"

"I didn't read the message or the signature. It was addressed to you." He saw her mock frown and handed over just the card. "Maybe it was personal."

"Robbie, nobody writes anything personal on a postcard."

"Are you sure about that?" His tried to keep his smile from widening as he saw her look at the card.

"It's from Italy." She scrunched up her face just as Robbie expected she would as she studied the photo of Rimini's Gambalunghiana Library, home of more than 280,000 books, including ancient texts and manuscripts. They had intended to visit the library but never found the time. She turned the card around and read the message.

"I was wrong." She couldn't keep the amusement out of her eyes. "This is very personal."

Robbie attempted to look surprised and raised his eyebrows just as she expected he would. "Care to read it aloud?"

She gave him her best Dr. Hobson look, the one she gave a DI when he used up his third strike. "I don't think you are old enough to hear it." She tucked the postcard into the back pocket of her jeans.

"I was old enough to-" He stopped as Laura grabbed the lapels of his jacket and put her face close to his. "Did you mean it?"

"I'm sure I did. We'll have to visit the library next time." He was about to close the small gap between their lips when the doorbell interrupted them. The neighbor was returning the dog home.

After their thank-yous were said and they assured him they had a lovely holiday, the neighbor left. Unlike Monty, the dog did not hold a grudge that they had gone away and immediately showered them with affection of the canine variety.

Robbie handed Laura the rest of her mail and she quickly sorted through it making piles, one to discard and the other to put on her desk to read later. She walked into her small home office and placed the envelopes on her desk in a neat pile.

Having already dealt with his mail, Robbie announced he would make tea. Laura figured she would get through a few envelopes while she waited. The first one was a registration form for a pathology conference in London. Why they mailed the form when she had already signed up online she did not know. The second one contained a notice from an insurance company announcing a rate increase. The third was from the medical center that employed her GP. She had recently had a physical and the routine tests for a woman her age. She wondered why they would mail test results that would be posted on her electronic medical record. She had intended to look them up after they got home.

She pulled the paper out of the envelope. Instead of test results, there was a form letter saying she needed a follow up test. Then there was a hand written note from her doctor that included a few more details including the time, place, and date of a new appointment.

Laura was still staring at the page when Robbie arrived with her mug of tea. He watched her read to the bottom of the page then go up and read it again. She did not say anything about it and he did not ask.

While they drank their tea, Laura loaded the photographs from the camera onto her computer. Then she filed away her mail, leaving one envelope on her desk. The dog came in and settled himself on his bed, happy that were all home again. The cat, still not in a forgiving mood, entered and circled the room with his nose in the air and left.

Robbie picked up the mugs of tea and left to return them to the kitchen. On his way out, he caught sight of the letter that seemed to trouble Laura. Not meaning to pry, he did see that it was from the medical center where her GP worked. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

After Robbie left, Laura picked up the letter again. Should she tell him now, or wait? In a few weeks here might be nothing to tell, everything would be fine. If she told him then, would he be upset that she hadn't told him earlier? She didn't want to worry him. For the first time in many years, he was enjoying life, first the stress free days of retirement and now the scaled back duties of a senior Inspector, more of a consultant really. And then two glorious weeks in Italy. She sighed. He would want to know. She didn't care to tell him preferring to wait and see if there was anything to worry about. She was sure there wasn't. Then why did she have this nagging feeling that he needed to know?

Robbie produced a quick dinner from the freezer, lasagna that Laura had made in large portions and divided up and stored for nights such as this. They both were tired from the travelling and happy to be home. This they admitted to each other. Nothing was said about the letter.

After an early night and a good sleep they both agreed that while the trip was lovely, it was the everyday closeness they treasured. Those moments together, whether cooking, walking the dog, listening to music, discussing their work day, or studying Italian, they were the glue that held them together.

Laura left for work at the usual time the next morning leaving Robbie drinking his coffee and reading the paper. Shortly after that, he got up to start the laundry. As he headed for the stairs to go up and sort the clothes, he was drawn to Laura's office. The envelope from the health center was still on her desk. He reached his hand out towards it, then withdrew it. This needed thinking about.

Laura was busy in the morning, getting up to date on the goings on in the mortuary. It wasn't until noon when she opened the container with the lunch Robbie had packed for her that she allowed herself to ponder about the letter. It was nothing. Statistically the odds were in her favor. She had left the letter at home on her desk. It never occurred to her to hide it. Robbie never read her mail.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie quickly finished the small amount of laundry and was restless. He got out the vacuum cleaner. After working his way through the upstairs rooms, he brought it downstairs. Earlier he had closed the door to Laura's office. Now he decided it needed to be aired out. He went in and opened a window. Seeing traces of dog and cat hair on the floor, he took the vacuum and circled the desk a few times. He made a decision and left the room, shutting the door again. He would stay out of Laura's office for the rest of the day. Then after unsuccessfully trying to entice Monty into forgiveness with a toy, he took the dog for a long walk.

Laura wasn't late getting home. That surprised him. After being away for two weeks, he expected she would find plenty of things that needed her attention at work. He hadn't even started to prepare dinner.

They sat together quietly with a glass of wine. Laura said she wasn't really hungry and asked Robbie if he would mind if they just finished the rest of the lasagna from the night before. Of course he didn't mind.

Laura gave Robbie an update of the goings on at the mortuary until they were nearly done eating. Robbie saw through her attempt to steer the conversation towards routine matters. She could tell that he wasn't fooled. Still chewing a mouthful of food, Robbie decided to get right to the point. As he waited to swallow before asking her if there was anything worrying her, or anything she wanted to talk about, she beat him to it.

"Robbie, it's nothing."

He finished swallowing and turned to look at her. "What's nothing?"

She pointed her fork at him. "I saw you watching me last night as I read my mail, one letter in particular. You've been a detective a long time, a good one." She took a sip of wine. "Why didn't you ask me about it?"

Robbie leveled his gaze at her. "Let's clear this away first." He stood up at and picked up his plate while she handed him hers.

After settling in next to each other on the sofa, they both started to speak at once. The dog always barked when they did that. Finally Laura insisted he go first.

"I did notice that something appeared to bother you in the letter from your doctor."

"Last night I saw you looking at it."

"Just the return address, nothing else."

"I left it on my desk. You could have picked it up and read it today."

Robbie exhaled slowly. "I considered it, actually put my hand in that direction, then withdrew it."

"Why?" If it had been addressed to you, I would have read it."

"That's because I prefer to ignore all that stuff and am happy for you to you handle it. If I had received anything from a doctor and opened it, I would have given it to you after I did. And I wouldn't have minded if you got to it first. Usually you see to your own affairs, and I'm okay with that."

"So what's different this time, that you would even consider it."

"The look on your face when you read it." He held up a hand. "I know you were trying to make it look like nothing. You can fool the rest of the world, Laura, but not me, well not always."

"So why didn't you read it?"

Robbie shifted around on the sofa to face her. "Because reading other people's mail is what I do to suspects." He almost said 'and victims' and stopped himself just in time. "So is asking probing questions. I made you feel like a suspect once and I vowed never to do it again." They exchanged a look and sat in silence for a moment.

Finally she nodded, they could move on from that topic, they always could. "Robbie, I'm-"

He waited for her to continue. When nothing further came he prompted her. "You're what?"

She turned away away from him. "I'm wondering whether or not to tell you something."

"What kind of something?"

She forced herself to turn back and make eye contact. "Just a routine medical issue really, nothing to worry about."

"Okay. I know when you don't want to talk about something." He gently pulled her towards him with his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. "It's too late though."

"Too late?"

"I'm already worried." He tightened his arm around her shoulder.

"Earlier I decided to tell you about it, just not when. Not telling you seemed to make it more complicated. It's really no big deal."

He took his other hand and brushed it against her cheek. "Laura, I don't want you studying Italian on your own anymore."

She knew what he meant by that. There were times each of them had behaved as if they were still single, and it hurt the other one. "I won't Robbie." She got up and went into her office to retrieve the letter. When she returned he took it from her outstretched hand. Laura sat back down next to him. The dog was now snoring contentedly in his bed.

Robbie read the letter twice. When he finished he took her hand and squeezed it. "Let me make sure I understand this correctly. There was something unusual on your mammogram and your doctor wants you to repeat it."

She looked down and starting rubbing his thigh with her free hand.. "Yes. It's nothing to worry about Robbie. Between 80 to 95 percent of women who get called back for a repeat mammogram have completely normal findings after further testing."

"You would know, wouldn't you, if there was something really wrong?"

She held her hand still. "Honest answer? I'm not 100% certain but I'd like to think I would. Do you want the benefit of my professional opinion?"

"You know I do, and your personal opinion too."

"In this case, they are both the same. There is nothing wrong with me. I checked."

"Okay." He let that sink in. He wanted to ask if she was sure but did not. "You will keep the appointment they set up for you?"

"Of course. I have to. We made a deal. You kept the last dental appointment I made for you."

Robbie usually would make some remark about the dentist, but not tonight. The dentist was the furthest thing from his mind. "I want to come with you. I mean, if that's all right with you."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Why not? I could hold your hand, or just be there, silently in the background, whatever you want." Then he added quietly, "It's what I want."

"It's all right with me Robbie, but I don't think they allow men in there."

"Oh..."

"There will be several women getting ready for, and waiting for tests. If you bring a companion, it's supposed to be a woman."

"What if a man needs, you know, I heard on some news broadcast that they can get...have that too."

"If they have a male patient, I'm sure there is a separate way in so that he is not mixed in with the women."

Robbie was not going to be turned down completely. "I'll wait in the car park then. That way I can talk to you when you come out, you won't have to call me."

"I may not have results the same day." She saw his dismayed look. "You can get closer than the car park. There is a waiting area where you check in. Men are allowed there." She put her hand on his chest. "I hadn't meant for you to come with me, now it seems you are."

"Yes, it's settled, I'm coming with you, as far along as allowed."

"Unless a case comes up."

"No, there won't be any case getting in the way. That's one of the promises we made to each other in Rimini. I meant it."

"I did too."

Laura put her legs up on the sofa and leaned into Robbie, resting her head on his chest.

"Robbie, I don't want you treating me any differently because of this. I'm not fragile and there is nothing wrong with me. Tests, especially this one, can lead to false positives. Is that understood"?

"Oh yeah, I hear you." He gently drummed his fingers up and down her arm.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to prove it."

Robbie let his hand rest on her shoulder. "How do you want me to do that?"

She lifted her head and fixed her eyes on his. "I want you to take me upstairs and remind me that I'm a strong vibrant woman and you're a bloody impossible man."

Robbie's first instinct was to protest that she needed to take it easy, then he saw the devilishly challenging sparkle in her eyes. He raised his eyebrows. "While we were in Italy you told me I'm quite good at bloody impossible but if you need me to prove it again, I'll be happy to."

Monty chose that moment to finally forgive them for leaving him for two weeks, and jumped up on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they both went to work. Robbie arrived to find that for once things were well in hand and there were no cases needing his attention. He had been hoping for a diversion. Lacking something to keep him busy, he invented a reason to go to the mortuary.

Laura was not fooled by his unnecessary questions and quickly set him straight. Instead of leaving, Robbie hung about while Laura made several trips back and forth checking on supplies. She was relieved when he finally made a move to leave saying he wouldn't be home late. As Robbie reached the door to the public area, he spun around and returned to see Laura's back disappear into another room. He caught up with her just as she went through the curtains to the vault with patients. She stopped abruptly and Robbie nearly collided with her. "Robbie, stop following me about!"

He started to argue with her then changed his mind and decided he couldn't talk to her right now. "Fine, I'll go." He turned to leave.

She watched him walk away, his shoulders slumped. "Robbie, wait. Are you okay?" There was genuine concern in her voice.

He turned around slowly. "No I'm not okay. I was awake in the early hours and let my mind wander."

Laura walked towards him and straightened his tie. "Will you tell me about it later?" Her eyes searched his looking for clues.

He shrugged.

She brushed some imaginary lint off his jacket. "Everything will be fine, Robbie. Stop over thinking it."

Robbie took a step back. "Yes, thinking is your job, not mine. I should be doing something."

"You do have a job, or did you give it up and neglect to tell me about it?" Now her voice had a sharp edge to it to match his.

He ignored that remark. "Look, maybe you should take some time off."

"What on earth for? In case you have forgotten we just had two weeks off." It came out louder than she intended. This was her place of work and she did not want to attract an audience.

"I didn't forget. And now you just want to pretend that everything is back to normal and go on with work." His voice took on an exasperated tone that she rarely heard from him.

"Well, one of us is trying to work." She tried to lower the volume of the conversation.

"I'll...see if Innocent needs me. You obviously don't." He glared over his shoulder at her as he walked away.

Robbie made his way outside and stopped to lean against the building. What just happened in there? Why couldn't she see sense? He had to go find something to do and headed for the office of Jean Innocent.

* * *

"I'm sorry Robbie, we seem to be experiencing the lowest crime rate in Oxford since before you worked for Morse. Don't worry I'm sure there will be a grisly murder soon." Her attempt at humor fell flat. His mood reminded her of the Robbie Lewis she first met when he returned from the British Virgin Islands, the one who was still deeply mourning for his late wife. She studied his face and it wasn't difficult to guess who was causing his current angst."If it's about Laura, I can offer you some advice."

Robbie was in no mood for her analysis. "I'm afraid that flowers will be no more effective today than they were last time, ma'am." He managed to utter her respectful address with the same insubordinate tone that Hathaway often used to say 'sir'.

"I wasn't going to suggest flowers." She exchanged her friendly cap for that of the Chief Superintendent. "You need to be honest with her. Whatever is on your mind, tell her. I'd make that an order if I could." Seeing that she hit a nerve she continued. "Go home now, Robbie. That is an order."

Robbie went home. The cat and dog were curled up together in the dog's bed. Neither one got up to greet him. They were going to avoid him too. He couldn't blame them and went outside on the patio to sit down in the uncomfortable chair and brood. Was he angry with Laura? He wasn't really angry, he couldn't be, could he? For what? He took his tie off and put it in his pocket.

Laura was home late from work. Robbie's dinner had been in the oven too long and was no longer recognizable. It didn't matter. Neither one of them was very hungry. The dog was underfoot as Laura pulled plates out of the cupboard and set them on the table. Her phone rang.

"I'm on call tonight." Laura answered her phone and had to quiet the dog before she could listen to the details of her assignment.

Robbie stared at her. Laura wasn't supposed to be on call at all this week. She must have switched with someone, hoping to not be home tonight. She finished her conversation and grabbed her bag and keys.

"I've got to go." She headed for the door.

"Wait!" Robbie followed her. He wanted to ask if he could drive her to the crime scene. Instead all he could manage was, "You forgot your jacket." He handed it to her.

"Thanks." She hesitated before going out the door, hoping he would ask to go with her, as he sometimes did when he was fully retired and she went out to work at night. Not hearing any more from him, she left.

Robbie pulled back the curtains and watched as the lights from Laura's car faded out down the road. He mentally kicked himself. They always found it easy to talk in the car, much as Robbie had discovered it was a good place to have a conversation with his children when they were teenagers. Why were two grown-up people with responsible jobs behaving like teenagers then? He was worried about Laura and angry with himself for how he reacted. She had already shut him out and he would have to find a way back in.

Robbie disposed of the ruined dinner and put the plates away. He intended to drown his sorrows with whiskey but the thought of it depressed him even further, not wanting Laura to come home and find him drunk. He fed the cat and dog, then took the dog for a long walk. As they neared the house on the way back, it started to rain.

Once inside he called his daughter. They talked about routine matters. Jack got on the phone to say hello and was disappointed that Laura wasn't there. He wanted to tell her about his latest science project. Robbie tried to watch some television but it bored him.

He decided to go to bed. As he passed Laura's office on his way to the stairs, he stopped and debated going in and using her laptop to search for answers to questions he was unable to ask Lyn. He was sure his daughter would have figured out why he wanted to know. Laura never minded if he used her laptop for help on any of his projects or to talk with his grandson so why did he feel guilty about going to some medical websites to try and better understand what they might be facing? He spent two hours with the laptop looking for answers.

Now that his head was full of medical terms and statistics he regretted not getting drunk instead. Then he would be sleeping it off rather than wide awake. Lying in bed he decided he was angry with Laura for not being immortal. It wasn't rational and it wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

A few hours later when Laura got home and walked by her open office door, she saw the tiny glow of light from her laptop. Robbie had forgotten to properly shut it down again. She went in and touched the pad and it sprung to life displaying her home page. Robbie had closed the websites he visited. She briefly considered checking the history to see what he was doing then discarded the idea. If she wanted to know the right thing to do would be to ask him. Of course that would mean speaking to him. She shut down the laptop, turned the lights off and went upstairs to their bedroom. Robbie, afraid of saying the wrong thing, pretended to be asleep. She knew his breathing was too quiet for him to be asleep. Laura prepared for bed and got in on her side.

That night two grown-up people who obviously loved each other were lying in bed together, not talking, not touching, very much awake and each feeling very much alone.

The next morning they both made a polite and rather stilted effort to be civil and left in separate cars to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning there was a visitor to the grave of Valerie Lewis.

After touching the stone and placing some flowers in the container there was silence then finally a whisper. "I shouldn't be here." Obviously a response was not expected although a bird could be heard chirping. "I'm trying to do the right thing, have the conversation you never dreamed you needed to have at such a young age."

* * *

Robbie was wearing a clean shirt with the same suit as the day before. The tie was still in pocket where he put it when he took it off while sitting on the patio. If Laura hadn't been trying to avoid him this morning he would have given it to her to tie for him. He really wished he could bring it over to her at work now but rejected that idea in favor of another one, something that would appear a bit less personal to anyone observing them.

He went to the mortuary with coffee for Laura but did not find her in any of the usual places. Dr. Rawbone told him that she wasn't there. She had left work to attend to a personal matter. Not caring if she accused him of smothering her, he tried calling right away. Her phone rang several times before she finally answered.

"Hi Robbie."

"Are you all right? Where are you?"

She did not answer straight away. "I'm at the cemetery."

"I'll be right there." He hadn't needed to ask which cemetery.

When he arrived Robbie didn't see anyone by Val's grave but heard Laura call his name. She was sitting on a nearby bench. He sat down next to her, not sure what to say.

"Sorry Robbie."

"For what?" He waved a hand in the air. "Yesterday, that was my fault. Sometimes my mouth says things without consulting my brain. I wanted a certain result before we had all the facts."

"I meant for coming to Val's grave alone and not seeing if you minded."

"Oh." Innocent's admonition to be honest was uppermost in his mind. "I'm not sure if I mind or not." That sounded harsh, maybe he shouldn't have been that honest. He softened his tone. "Why did you come?"

"Val is the only other person who would understand."

"You mean why I'm acting like an uncaring bastard?"

"You were upset, afraid I would leave you, like Val."

"Yeah."

"Val didn't mean to die."

"I know. I've never admitted to anyone that I was angry with her about it, going to London to shop when I told her it was daft idea." He eyed her appraisingly. "So when did you figure that out?"

"Oh, quite some time ago."

"I should have talked to you instead of that shrink they made me see."

"You did talk to me."

"Yeah, many times and I probably never said thanks." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his tie and handed it to her.

Laura turned up his collar and wrapped the tie around his neck. Suppressing the urge to strangle him (they both shared a small smile over that memory) she tied it for him. "Why are you wearing the same suit as yesterday, and without your tie? It's not dress down Friday."

Robbie put his hands behind his head and leaned back then rocked forward. "I uh did something mean spirited yesterday."

"Oh?"

"I took my tie off so..."

"So you wouldn't be wearing it when I came home and I couldn't touch it."

"Yeah, and then I regretted it and hoped you would think I took it off to make dinner."

"Instead of tucking it in your shirt? No, I know you too well to believe that."

Even though she was wearing a jacket, she was shivering. He took his off and covered her with it. "Did it help, coming here?"

She nodded. "I tried to imagine how Val would have felt if she knew what was going to happen to her."

"I get that. Then we could at least have said good-bye."

"Robbie, eventually that happens to all couples, one of them goes first."

"Or they could go at the same time."

She nodded. "Yes, they could be in an accident together or well, things we've seen at work."

Robbie was hoping now was the time to tell her something that he'd been having a think about. "Laura, I know you asked me not to treat you any differently and you've assured me that you are okay but there is something I need to tell you."

"All right." Her voice did not sound sure.

"Please hear me out even though you may be upset with me."

She sat up straighter and faced him. "Go ahead." Laura was afraid that in coming to see Val she stepped over a line.

He turned her to face him and gently took hold of her shoulders. "About these tests...Laura, if they do find something, anything, I want you to do whatever is necessary to stay alive and healthy. No matter what it is, it won't make any difference in how I feel about you. All I want is what's best for you." He stopped and waited for her to tear into him for over stepping.

She didn't respond right away. Finally she could get the words out and it wasn't what he expected. "That means a lot to me Robbie, thank-you." She folded herself into his arms.

"I know it's selfish of me, but one of the good things about our age difference is that it means you should outlive me. I don't think I could bear it if I lost you. You know I'm not good at that."

"I should have known that this would lead to a painful reminder of Val's death."

Robbie felt himself shivering now. " Val was younger than me and it didn't matter. I had a dangerous job and unhealthy eating habits. Statistically she should have outlived me. That's why I wasn't reassured with your facts. I usually trust your judgment on these things. This time it's too personal."

She understood. "And I know that there is a good chance I will lose you first. It's a risk we both took, one that every couple takes. It doesn't mean you shouldn't take a risk. It means we should get the most out of our time together however long or short it is."

"On the other hand, I don't want you to have to go through the pain of being the survivor. I can't bear the thought of causing you that much hurt by leaving you."

"Robbie, we have to face and accept whatever happens. The only alternative is to take things into our own hands."

He stared at her. "You mean a suicide pact?"

"Yes, although I would never seriously consider it. We have other people who care about us. Do you want Jack to lose both of us at the same time because we selfishly chose that option?"

Robbie winced as he pictured the boy's sadness. "No, of course not."

"Then we make a pact to be as happy and healthy as possible, for as long as possible. And until we have convincing evidence otherwise, we try to go on as though nothing is wrong."

"Agreed."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, no longer shivering.

"Robbie, I'll go now so you can have a few minutes alone with Val."

"Laura, my life is with you now."

"I know. Do it for me please."

"All right. I'll see you at home in a little while. We'll eat something from the freezer again and I'll do the shopping tomorrow."

Laura stood up to go. "Tell her you forgive her for going to London. If that's true."

Robbie took her hand. "It is. I'll tell her."

"Go on then." She slowly untwined their fingers and started walking away. After taking a few steps he called out to her.

"Why do you put up with me?"

She turned back towards him. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." He watched until she was out of sight, then got up and went to Val's grave for a chat.

* * *

Robbie arrived home, reassured to see Laura's car there. They would be all right. She said there was nothing to worry about. In the years ahead they would prepare for the future together. He was grateful for her strength. He wasn't going to waste any more time brooding and worrying. After going in the house, shedding his jacket and greeting the dog, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. It didn't go unnoticed that the dog was now talking to him again too. The smile on his face faded when he entered the kitchen. What he saw alarmed him.

Laura had taken every empty food container and lid out of the cupboards and had them lined up on the table. She had matched them all up and had a container in her hand that she turned over and over.

Robbie walked over and saw tears in her eyes. "Laura, what's the matter?" He sat down next to her and took the container from her hands and pulled her into a hug.

"I've looked everywhere and I can't find the top to this one."

While he was relieved that on the surface her problem did not appear more serious, he knew that for all her bravado, she really was worried. "It's all right. We'll toss that one and tomorrow I'll go out and get a couple of new sets that size."

"What could have happened to it? It should be here."

He could see that it was important that she know and suddenly found he had the answer. "I took that container outside to put nails in when Jack and I were building the birdhouse. I brought it back inside to wash and I left the lid outside. It must have blown away." He hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry, for everything, not just for the missing lid."

She continued to fight back tears as she lifted her head to look at him. "The birdhouse you made for my birthday?"

"Yes, remember how excited Jack was when we finished it?" He used his thumb to brush away the one tear that had escaped.

Laura took a few deep breaths. "Yes, and certainly more important than a missing lid. I don't know why I let that bother me. It certainly wasn't worth crying about." She patted his tie and got up.

"You like everything to be in its proper place. Nothing wrong with that." Robbie started putting the containers and lids away.

Laura went outside to visit the birdhouse. It never even occurred to her to chastise him for putting nails in a container that was meant for food.

* * *

Later that night in bed, Robbie let his full weight rest against Laura. When they first started sleeping together, he worried about crushing her but she assured him she was made of strong stock. There were times when Laura wanted a little more space and he would hold her gently; tonight was not one of those times.

Robbie woke in the early hours of the morning. They had shifted apart only slightly in the night. The first rays of sunshine were poking through the gap in the curtains. He let his eyes adjust to the dim light and gazed at Laura's peacefully sleeping silhouette. Robbie saw that one of her breasts had fallen out of her pyjama top. He gently arranged it back in place. Then he pulled the covers up and tucked them and his arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next several days passed rather uneventfully. Robbie was consulting on a recent murder case but made it home in time for dinner each night. One evening he told her about the websites he visited and they opened her laptop to look at them together. He asked questions and she answered them. When Women's Hour on BBC4 had a show about breast cancer on a Tuesday morning they both went into work late so they could listen to the 10 AM broadcast. The night before the appointment Robbie was happy to hear that Laura had taken the entire next day off to avoid having to leave work and go back. Robbie had solved the case so he wasn't going in either. He hadn't planned to work at all that day even if the case had remained unsolved.

* * *

The morning of her appointment, Laura woke very early to hear someone tiptoeing about the bedroom in the dark.

"Robbie, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get dressed without waking you."

"You did wake me and why so early?"

"I don't want us to be late for your appointment."

Laura looked at her phone on the bedside table. "It's 6 AM and we don't need to leave until 10."

"I don't like leaving things until the last minute." He watched as Laura rolled over and pulled the covers up to her waist. "Are you going back to bed?"

"Yes, that's the general idea. As you already know, I'm not going into work this morning."

"I'll make us some breakfast." He eyed her inert form on the bed. "Will you be ready at 7?"

"No. I'll be down by 9."

Before he closed the door, Robbie gazed at Laura in her Minnie Mouse pyjamas. While Robbie was awake most of the night he must have dozed off long enough for her to get up and change into them. They were a Christmas present from Jack. Lyn said he picked them out himself, insisted that Laura needed them. For his grandfather Jack chose a case of wood glue. Laura and Jack were in agreement on many things including their preference that Robbie stay home building canoes rather than resuming life as a Detective Inspector.

The smiling face of Minnie Mouse was not what you expected to see on the pyjamas of Dr. Laura Hobson. While she of course told Jack she loved them, it was really true. Too heavy to wear most nights, they were the pyjamas Laura wore on those rare occasions when she admitted to being tired or not feeling well. A few times she got up in the middle of the night to put them on saying she was cold. Robbie suspected there was a bit more to it than body temperature. He knew that Laura successfully controlled her emotions at work, when in fact she had great empathy for her patients and often mused about their unfulfilled dreams and lives cut short. And then there were the bad dreams, much less frequent she said these days.

Robbie usually was aware of those times when she needed the comfort of Jack's gift in the middle of the night and she would snuggle close to him once ensconced in the soft flannel. He would gently lay his arm around her and while they didn't often speak during those encounters, occasionally she would whisper something about a patient, 'she was a gardener' or 'he played the piano'. After awhile Laura would emit a contented sigh that signaled to Robbie that the anxiety had passed. It pained him to realize that last night she was comforted only by the pajamas and not by him. He silently shut the door.

Robbie went downstairs to find something to do. He emptied all the rubbish bins even though they weren't full, then refilled the water dishes for the cat and dog. He checked the cupboards to make sure all containers were matched up with the appropriate lids. The new set had already been used, for lunches, not nails. When he heard the thump of the Oxford Times being deposited on the doorstep he went to retrieve it, happy that a such an antiquity as a newspaper was still available in an ever changing world. Too nervous to devote his attention to actually read it, he scanned the paper from cover to cover not finding anything to lighten his mood. He stopped to glance at the crossword puzzle. Like Morse, Laura enjoyed solving it, although unlike Morse she wrote her answers in pencil not ink, allowing for the possibility that she might have made an error. It hardly ever happened though and the erasers on her numbers twos usually went unused. The clue for One Across caught his attention.

_**Radiologist, often** (_six letters)

Not sure what to do with that he looked at One Down**.**

**_Not Guilty_ **(eight letters)

He wrote the letter 'I' in the first box, then stopped, not wanting to start Laura's day off by ruining her crossword puzzle.

Laura had strongly suggested he bring something to read while he waited for her so he selected a paperback book from the shelf and put it in his jacket pocket.

He called the dog and hooked on the leash and they left the house together. Twenty minutes later Robbie returned without the dog and after double checking the date and time of Laura's appointment written on the wall calendar, he turned on the radio to listen to the traffic and weather reports. Finding no impediments to their on-time arrival he glanced at his watch again and decided he could start making breakfast.

Laura came downstairs expecting to see the dog and instead was greeted with the aroma of bacon and maple syrup. Robbie had made pancakes using Laura's Mickey Mouse pan. She had bought it to use when Jack came to stay. He had already nervously chewed his way through three pieces of bacon and kept the rest warm for her even though she never ate more than one or two pieces.

"How did you know I would fancy pancakes this morning?"

Robbie put down the spatula and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You said it yourself, I am a good detective." He greeted her with a kiss. "Good Morning, again."

"You shouldn't have got up so early Robbie." She looked around the kitchen. "Where is Osborn? He is usually waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs in the morning."

"I brought him down the road to stay with his friend Donald for the day."

Laura put her hand on her hip and frowned at him. "Robbie we are only going to be gone for a couple hours at most. He would have been fine on his own. He's here all day while we are at work."

Robbie turned to the stove to arrange three large pancakes with Mickey Mouse ears on a plate. "He was a bit nervous today and I figured Donald would take his mind off things."

Laura shook her head. Instead of her usual comeback she sat down and tucked into her pancakes with real Canadian Maple Syrup and then uncharacteristically ate four pieces of bacon. "Thanks Robbie, this is really good." She picked up the paper and studied a page. "Imager"

"What?"

"The answer to One Across."

At a quarter to ten Robbie went to out to start the car. The argued briefly about leaving so early using up enough minutes so that they were now on time and the matter settled. As he held her jacket for her to put on, Laura asked him if he had something to read while he waited or was he planning to finish the crossword puzzle for her.

"I've got a book."

She saved her speech until they pulled into the car park and Robbie found a spot. "Robbie, I don't want you worrying while we're in there. Just read your book and I'll be back before you've even had time to miss me." She patted the bulge in his jacket. "What did you bring to read?"

"One of those paperback murder mysteries. The cat minder left it at the house, said I should try it."

"The kind where the armchair detective makes the police look like imbeciles?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Hmmm, well I just hope it keeps you occupied."

They walked into the imaging center. It was divided into two sections. Laura had explained on the way in that one side was for people with routine appointments and the other for those needing follow-up screening.

Robbie went and sat in the waiting area on the follow-up side while Laura checked in. She came over and sat in the chair next to him and started filling in a form on a clipboard. She was muttering about how all this information was already in her medical records and that once inside someone would probably ask her the same questions again. She handed in her completed form and they sat and waited. Surprisingly it did not take long for someone to enter from an interior door and call her name. Laura handed Robbie her jacket to hold, grabbed her bag and got up to go. Robbie briefly brushed his hand on her back as he silently wished her good luck. She turned to him and spoke softly. "We'll be fine, Robbie."

As he watched her walk away, Robbie wondered why she didn't say 'I'll be fine'.

* * *

**A/N: I have no institutional knowledge of medical care in the UK. This whole scenario will likely be full of technical errors. **


	6. Chapter 6

Robbie looked around at the other people in the waiting area. There was a man about his age who studiously avoided making eye contact with anyone. There were a few other women waiting for appointments. One was called and her female companion went with her. A woman came out with a big smile on her face and walked quickly over to the other man waiting and they happily left together. An older couple entered the office. He waited beside her while she checked in, then they walked past Robbie, the man using a cane. They sat together quietly holding hands until the woman was called in for her appointment.

The older man nodded to Robbie. "Fifty-five years", he said to Robbie's unspoken question.

Robbie answered. "You're a lucky man."

"I know."

For the next two hours, Robbie kept track of who came in and when they left. Patients called in after Laura were already out, including the bride of fifty-five years.

He had picked up two copies of every leaflet on the information rack. Then he put one copy of each back. He didn't want Laura to think he got a set for her, that she would find anything in there she didn't already know. He read each one cover to cover. Then he read each one a second time. The book with the armchair detective stayed in his pocket.

Just when he was beginning to despair of Laura ever returning back through what he now referred to as the door for women only, his attention was diverted by a familiar voice. Someone was finishing a phone call before entering into the no call zone of the office. Jean Innocent turned off her phone and put it in her bag.

Robbie stared at her. How did she know I was here? Whatever she wants, I'm not leaving. It's damn cheeky of her to track me down here.

His confusion was short lived as Innocent went to the check in station for routine appointments. Jean quickly gave the required information. After being handed her clipboard with the unnecessary questions she went left instead of right, to the wrong waiting area. She had spied Robbie sitting there. Her first instinct was to pretend she hadn't seen him but Jean knew he had seen her.

The woman in charge of the check in station tried unsuccessfully to get Jean's attention and direct her to the other side.

Jean sat down next to Robbie. Of course she had not known he was going to be there. She started filling out her form. "I have enough redundant forms to fill out on the job."

"Ma'am."

"Robbie, I can guess why you are here and what's been bothering you the last few weeks." She held up her hand. "I'm not asking for details."

"We don't have any to share anyway, not that we would."

"Fair enough. Just going through the uncertainty can test a couple to the breaking point."

"Yeah, after a rough start I believe we passed the test."

"Good. Why do you look so panicked when you don't have any facts yet?"

"Laura went in a couple hours ago. Everyone else who was called in after her has come back out. I don't know what's happened to her."

"Turn your phone on. Ignore the 'cell phone free zone' sign and see if she's sent you a message."

"She can't. Laura left her phone at home. She realized it when we were half way here and wanted to turn around and go home and get it. I didn't want us to be late and insisted we keep going."

Jean gave him her most scathing Chief Superintendent look. "Robbie, if we weren't in a public place, I would shout this in your ear. Now is not the time to be arguing with her and insisting on things."

He crossed his arms over his chest and didn't even try to make his response sound polite. "Ma'am."

Jean's name was called for her appointment and she left Robbie to go back to worrying on his own.

As she was led into the changing area, Jean turned to look across the hall for any trace of Laura. She was shown to one of three curtained booths much like the changing rooms in a department store. Jean removed her jacket, blouse and bra replacing them with a regulation hospital gown. Rather than deposit her clothes in one the available lockers, she folded them neatly and stowed them in her oversized bag.

When she exited her cubicle she again turned left instead of right as instructed and made her way to the waiting room for patients having follow up tests, hoping to find Laura. She was able to clearly see the only two occupants in the room, and neither was Laura. She started to venture further down the hall trying to look as if she knew where she was going. After poking her head into a couple of open doors she was spotted by a staff member. Having thought she heard Laura's voice Jean ignored her and kept going until she was assaulted with a very terse sounding "Ma'am, this way please". The 'ma'am' was not at all said with the deference with which it was uttered by her officers. Not wishing them to call hospital security Jean reluctantly abandoned her search for Laura and went to her assigned waiting room.

The waiting room for routine screenings was inhabited by four women all wearing the requisiste hospital gowns over their jeans. After checking to see if she could sneak back over to the other side and finding her minder hovering nearby, she entered the correct waiting room. She was aware that the other women knew of her errant wandering into restricted territory.

Jean entered the room and commanded everyone's attention by remarking, "Well now, what a coincidence we all wore the same thing." Two women tried to pretend they did not hear her and looked at their feet, one smiled, and the last one looked at Jean as if she had two heads.

Jean selected a magazine from the rack and took a seat, spending her waiting time pretending to read an article on how to become a more assertive woman.

When her appointment was over Jean found Robbie still keeping vigil and went to join him.

"Sorry Robbie, I did not find Laura."

"At least you tried, unlike me. Instead of sitting here, I should be doing something."

"Did she ask you to do anything?"

He rubbed his chin. "No, she said to wait here and read my book." Robbie took the book out of his pocket and showed it to her. "Laura says there is nothing wrong with her. I want to believe that."

"You can't. You think you are going to lose her far too early just like Val". Jean touched his arm. "Robbie, we've known each other a long time as colleagues, and now friends, I hope."

He nodded.

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Shoot."

"If there is something wrong you have to let Laura take charge of her body, her life. Your job is to listen and be supportive, do what she wants, not what you want her to want."

"I was hoping you could be more specific."

"She may act like she is strong enough to carry the load on her own. You are going to be even stronger and not let her. Be her port in a storm, the person who she can count on, the one she can be honest with, the one who is honest with her." Jean waited while Robbie let that sink in. "Encourage her to ask for help it she needs it, if you need it."

Robbie nodded. "I do have a favor to ask."

"Name it."

"I really need to visit the gents and I don't want to be missing when she comes out."

"I'll wait in your place." Jean took Robbie's book out of his hands. "I'll keep an eye on her jacket too." While it wasn't exactly the kind of favor she was expecting, she reminded herself that this was Robbie and was happy that he would ask for anything at all.

Robbie took Laura's jacket off his lap and handed it to her and quickly walked away. He was only gone for a few minutes. When Robbie got back to his post, Jean was still holding the fort and Laura had not returned.

Jean handed Robbie his book. "The butler did it."

"Sorry?"

"The book. In case she springs a quiz on you later." She tried to judge whether or not he wanted to be alone. "I should go, unless you need some company."

"No, this is something I need to do on my own, I mean..."

"Don't worry, Robbie. I understand. Strength feeds strength and Laura will benefit from yours."

"Thanks Jean."

After Innocent left to go back to work, Robbie weighed his options and considered going behind that door to look for Laura just as a woman dressed in blue hospital scrubs entered the waiting area, looked at the occupants of the assorted chairs and called out,

"Mr. Hobson?"

* * *

**Happy Easter!**


	7. Chapter 7

James Hathaway stared at his phone. He had just finished the most unusual conversation of his life, and that was going some considering all there were to choose from. When it rang, he did not recognize the caller id. Laura, having left her phone at home, had managed to snaffle a phone from someone at the imaging center. James listened carefully. The voice at the other end claimed to be Dr. Laura Hobson and did indeed sound like her. She needed his help and issued some instructions.

James assured her he could be counted on. Having already used up two of the three strikes she allotted to each Detective Inspector, he never considered saying no and agreed to her plan.

* * *

'Mr. Hobson' did not hesitate for a second and leapt up out of his chair.

Robbie was led past the door where he watched patients go in and out to one behind the check in station. As he followed the young woman in the blue scrubs, she turned to him and quietly instructed him to avoid making eye contact with any patients they might pass. Robbie nodded wondering what kind of world he was about to enter.

Mostly it appeared to be a labyrinth of hallways and closed doors. Finally they stopped at one of those closed doors and his guide knocked. Hearing no answer she opened the door a crack. Finding no one inside she admitted Robbie to the small room and pointed to a chair. "I left Dr. Hobson in this room. She doesn't like to stay put."

He could just imagine Laura's reaction to being told to stay put. "Is she all right? What's going on?"

"She's...well, let's just say she's difficult. The chief radiologist asked me to bring you back here while they get everything sorted. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything more." She left the room, leaving Robbie on his own.

Robbie, tired of sitting, remained standing. He spied Laura's bag on the floor. Like Jean, she had carried a larger bag than usual that day. He tried to occupy his mind by finding some significance in that. Then he made a decision. He took out his phone and called James asking for help. Innocent said he should ask for her if he needed it and that was good advice. Not long after he finished talking to James the door opened and to his great relief Laura burst in, wearing a hospital gown over her jeans.

* * *

James stared at his phone again. Not for the first time he wondered about the pair of them. Innocent should have banged their heads together all those years ago. Robbie had given him instructions as mysterious as the ones he got from Laura. He was going to need backup.

* * *

"Thank God you are here Robbie. I was worried sick about you."

"You were worried about me? I've been worried about you!" He was about to reach for her when she struck a pose with one hand on her hip, the other gesturing wildly about. She had something to say.

"They made a mistake. It's not the right side, it's the left." Robbie's face showed his confusion. "The letter I received said the suspicious findings were on the left breast. That's what was entered into my medical record."

Now that he understood Robbie's knees weakened. "That's why you didn't find anything on the right side. All this time you should have checked the left."

"I checked both sides Robbie."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"So the tests I had on the right side have to be repeated on the left."

"Those tests seemed to take a long time."

"I've been doing more than that since I've been here."

He raised his eyebrows. "What else have you been doing?"

"I sort of threw a fit."

"You, threw a fit?"

"Yes, it's so unlike me."

"In that outfit?" He looked at her appraisingly. "Not that you don't look lovely as always." Robbie was of the opinion that Laura looked good in everything.

"After having both a mammogram and an ultrasound on the right side, the technician noticed the mistake in my record as she entered the data. The notes in my record conflicted with the test orders. She said she needed to go speak with her boss."

"That's when you...erm threw a fit?"

"Not quite. I thanked the technician for her thoroughness and followed her. Well, she did not know I followed her."

"And what happened next?" Robbie couldn't help but picture Laura as the 'undercover patient'.

"I interrupted a staff meeting of the radiologists."

"What did they do?"

"A couple of them thought I was a nutter and were going to call security. Luckily one of them knew me and asked the others to hear me out. I told them how the data was input incorrectly on my medical record and it was due to the diligence of a technician who compared that to my original mammogram that it was discovered. Then I read them the riot act for this process taking so long and how worried you must be out in the waiting area."

"They could have offered to send someone out to let me know what was going on."

"That wasn't good enough. I demanded they go get you and allow you to stay with me while the tests were repeated. Either that or I was going out like this to the waiting area to find you."

They shared a smile, the first real one since Laura told Robbie about the letter.

"I'm not the only one who is bloody impossible. What do we do now?"

"I'm tempted to just go home and forget the whole thing. It's a load of rubbish, unnecessary testing, false positives." She frowned. "The more I think about it, the more sure I am that it's a complete waste of time." She took his hand. "Let's go home and forget about it."

Robbie was about to protest but remembered Innocent's advice. He tried to keep any emotion out of his voice. He squeezed her hand but held his feet in place. "Is that what you want to do?"

"Yes." She let go of his hand, picked up her bag and started for the door. Robbie followed close behind. Her hand on the knob, she paused for a few seconds, then turned to face Robbie. "It's what I want to do but not what I'm going to do." She put her bag down and put her arms around his neck. "I'm going to stay put and repeat the tests on the left side."

Relief coursed through Robbie's veins as he put his arms around her waist. "Can I really go with you this time?"

"Yes, I got permission from the chief radiologist. You can, if you sign a release form and wear protective covering."

"For the radiation?"

"Yes, it's okay if you don't want to take the risk."

"I can't go wrong taking a risk with you, as long as it's what you want."

She nodded. "It's going to be a long wait. I told them not to delay any of the other patients. They are going to fit me in around them."

"I'm good at waiting." He let go of her to push the two chairs in the room next to each other and they sat, Laura's head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her.

* * *

Having retrieved something from Robbie's desk, James was now at Robbie and Laura's house, using the key he was given to check on the plants while they were away. Not for the first time he marveled at how they could be on the same page in different books. As he searched for the requested item, he wished the pair of them would tell each other what they wanted, especially as it turned out they both wanted the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

James quickly scanned through items in a folder, passing by several things including a copy of Laura's medical license and a paper with 0000 crossed out followed by another four digit number. Finally he found what he was looking for and put it in his jacket pocket. Then he locked up the house, reset the alarm and went to join his partner in crime who was waiting in the car.

"Did you get it, whatever it is?"

"Yes, in here, along with her twin." He patted his pocket.

"I should insist on knowing what's in that pocket since I'm helping." She held up a hand. "I'll make an exception since it's for Lewis and Hobson. It's a rare thing for either of them, much less both of them, to ask for help."

"I would appreciate that. I don't want to use up my last strike with Dr. Hobson, I mean Laura." He blushed, finding it still a bit difficult to call her that. "I was sworn to secrecy on pain of death."

"As we have a shortage of experienced detectives and death is her specialist subject we'll do our best to avoid it. So you want me to deliver the goods, then?"

"Yes. Laura told me to give my name and I would be admitted. Robbie asked me to request a staff member to do it. I can't comply with both so I made an executive decision to see that they were personally delivered, but not by me, considering the location."

"And I'm the executive? Are you sure it's not because you are a typical man and afraid to go there on your own, worried someone might think you were a patient?"

"Of course not! Robbie said it takes an act of Parliament for a man to gain admission in there so I needed a woman. They bloody well won't say no to you."

"That answers the question as to why you did not bring Sergeant Maddox. She hasn't completed my class on assertiveness yet."

As James drove to the imaging center, Jean tried to guess what was going on. Had there been some bad news in the short time since she had left Robbie in the waiting area?

* * *

Robbie and Laura were still sitting side by side in their small assigned room, staying put. Laura was exhausted from her earlier activities and Robbie was tired from the stress of waiting on his own and not knowing what was going on. Having not spoken for several minutes they each wondered how James was coming along in his search. Perhaps they should say something to the other. Robbie glanced at Laura as she rested with her eyes closed. He took her jacket and draped it over the front of her hospital gown. Then he closed his own eyes at the same time Laura opened hers to gaze at him. Neither wanted to disturb the other and remained silent. They would speak later.

There was a knock on the door, then it opened a crack.

"Sorry to disturb you, Dr. Hobson. We're ready for you now, that is, if you're ready for the mammogram." Laura recognized the woman as the technician who had done her mammogram earlier. It seemed like such a long time ago now.

"Yes, I'm ready. Robbie?" Laura patted his chest.

"Oh me, I've been ready for ages." He took Laura's jacket back.

Laura got out of her chair and picked up her bag. "Never separate yourself from your belongings here." Robbie held out his hand offering to carry it and she let him.

They were led into a room with a large metal machine that had arms and plates. Robbie stowed Laura's things under a chair. A lead apron was placed around each of their waists. Robbie was directed to stand behind some sort of shield where he could still see what was going on while Laura went to stand in front of the high tech camera.

Laura took her left arm out of the hospital gown and stood in front of that monstrosity while the technician tucked the empty sleeve of the gown into Laura's jeans. (Later Laura would tell Robbie that by doing this the patient feels less exposed and stays warmer.) Then the technician placed Laura's left breast on a platform. She had to lower the platform to adjust for Laura's height. The technician positioned Laura's head, arms, and torso all the while asking if anything was uncomfortable or painful. Then she pushed a button that slowly pressed a clear plastic plate against Laura's breast. Just when Robbie thought her breast could not be spread anymore, it was squeezed again. Laura was silent during this process while Robbie exhaled audibly.

Robbie had read in one of the leaflets that the breast must be compressed to even out its thickness and allow the x-ray to penetrate the tissue. After 10 excruciating seconds (for Robbie anyway) the compression automatically released and Laura stepped back. The technician rotated the arms of the machine and repeated the procedure for a different view of the breast, this time side to side instead of top to bottom.

The technician checked some images on a screen and then announced they were finished and took off their lead aprons and opened the door for them. She escorted them back down the hall to the room they had previously waited in.

Robbie knew that now they would have to wait for the pictures to be analyzed for abnormalities. He waited until they were alone and the door was closed to ask,

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Laura shrugged. "Not really. Some people say it hurts. I find it a bit uncomfortable."

"Really?"

"That last turn up in pressure could take your breath away, if you let it." She flashed a sultry look at Robbie. "The only thing I let take my breath away these days is you." Then she turned serious. " Some people say it hurts and I imagine it can be scary for others. Each person has their own experience and are all valid representations. Those who find it painful should speak up. Most of the technicians are very good like the one we had today. They can work with the patient to find out what works best for their size and tolerance of pressure."

Robbie would need a miracle worker to get him through that. "I'm so glad I'm not a woman."

"So am I." They shared another smile, one that signaled they would get through this, whatever it turned into.

Laura had been meaning to ask him something. "Robbie, I could swear I saw Jean Innocent in the hallway earlier."

"Yeah, she was here for a routine appointment and saw me waiting for you. I didn't say anything but of course she had some idea why we're here."

* * *

James and Jean arrived at the check in station of the imaging center. Jean did not want to abuse her position as Chief Superintendent and show her badge and found that just explaining who they had come to see was enough. It did not take long for word to get around to the entire staff at the facility that Dr. Hobson was a force to be reckoned with.

James had planned for Jean to deliver the documents on her own. Jean had other plans and told her assigned escort that Dr. Hobson had specifically requested that Mr. Hathaway bring her an important document. She was guessing about the document part as James was still mum on the details of their mission.

"Please follow me Mrs. Innocent and Mr. Hathaway."

James stared at the back of Jean's head as they were led through the halls. Finally they stopped outside a closed door and their guide knocked. They heard Laura's voice telling them to come in.

Laura and Robbie tried to conceal their surprise until the door closed and the four colleagues and friends were alone. Laura had expected James alone and Robbie only a courier. Jean sat in the one unoccupied chair left in the room and James remained standing. Jean decided to act the part of a silent partner. James spoke before either Laura or Robbie could finish deciding what to say.

"I brought what you asked for." He took two envelopes out of his pocket. Laura and Robbie had each extended a hand and did not realize until James correctly distributed them that there was more than one request being granted.

While Jean didn't have a role to play other than getting James admitted to an area usually reserved for women (with the exception of medical professionals), she was an interested party, very interested. She took note of the envelopes. Laura's held no clues as it was a plain white envelope with no writing. Robbie's however was not plain and addressed to DI Lewis at the station. She only had a chance to read one word of the return address before Robbie turned it over.

_Scotland_


	9. Chapter 9

James, knowing what was in the envelopes, couldn't decide between wanting to stay or go.

Jean, not knowing what was in the envelopes, didn't have enough facts to have a preference.

Laura appeared to forget that James and Jean were even in the room. "Robbie, what's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She held up her envelope. "I had James bring this so we could discuss it while we were waiting, before we have any answers."

Robbie opened his jacket and put his envelope in the pocket. "I had the same idea about this."

"They are the same thing."

Robbie raised his eyebrows. "How do you know that? Did James tell you?"

"No. Did he tell you what I asked him to bring me?"

"No. When did you call him? Did you steal a phone before or after you stormed the radiologists?

"Are you accusing me of stealing when it's your fault I didn't have my own phone?" She glared at him.

Jean was tired of being the silent partner.

"Enough!"

Robbie and Laura stared at her while James looked at his feet.

Jean smiled at them. "Now that I have your attention, I would like you to take a deep breath and count to ten. We are all on the same team here. You asked James for help, and by association you asked for mine. I would prefer not to have to bang your heads together."

Robbie took Laura's hand. "I'm sorry, Laura. I didn't mean to imply you stole anything and it is my fault you didn't have your phone. I was just surprised that you would ask James for help and it's been a rather stressful day."

Laura wasn't calmed so easily. "James doesn't exclusively belong to you. He can see other people."

James decided to risk joining in. "I am here, you know. Or would you like me to leave?"

"No, of course not, sorry James." She glared at Robbie again. "We both owe you an apology."

"I don't want an apology." James looked from Laura to Robbie. "I want the two of you to work this out. So why don't you?"

"He's right Laura." Robbie pulled the envelope out of his pocket and opened the flap. "I want to-"

There was a knock at the door, then it opened a crack. A voice announced that it was time for the ultrasound.

Robbie put the envelope back in his pocket.

Laura stood up. "Robbie, are you coming?"

"Are you still all right with that?"

"Yes, of course." She walked over to James and touched his arm. "I'm sorry, James. And thank-you, for helping both of us." Then she turned towards Jean. "The jury is still out as to whether or not we need our heads banged together. It's good to know there is someone willing to do it."

Jean nodded. "Go on now, both of you. You can leave your bag with us. We'll stay until you return."

James wasn't expecting that. "We will?"

"We will. Good luck."

James took Robbie's now vacant chair. "Yeah, break a leg...if that's what they say."

Laura grinned. "I don't think they do but thanks anyway."

After the door closed James stretched his legs out of front of him and put his hands behind his head. "I thought we were just delivering and then leaving."

"We are needed here. At least for a little while longer."

"You want to find out what it's about." It was a statement, not a question.

"Naturally. We both have a lot invested in their relationship. We've witnessed their starts, stops, and near misses until that surprising day in the pub. I had given up on them, decided they were hopeless."

"Same here. Apparently I was in the way. Perhaps I'm in the way now."

"We'll stay until they get back to this room then reassess the situation. In the meantime you can let me sift through the clues without violating your vow of silence."

"Ma'am."

"Now, the facts so far include two envelopes. Robbie's is addressed to DI Lewis at the station. Interestingly enough, it's written in his own handwriting. That tells me it's a self-addressed stamped envelope he sent somewhere requesting something to be sent back. How am I doing so far?"

James tried to look enigmatic.

"The return address has the word 'Scotland'. Now professionally, Scotland Yard comes to mind." There was no response from James. "But why would Robbie have to send Scotland Yard a self-addressed stamped envelope? The position of 'Scotland' was at the end of the return address not the beginning. So the logical conclusion is that the envelope was sent from Scotland."

Jean was happy with her progress so far.

"Now, why would Laura have the identical document in a plain white envelope? Had she taken hers out of the one it was mailed in? She might want to do that if she was trying to keep it a secret. But she wasn't carrying it around, was she. It was securely stored at home. Perhaps she printed hers off from a website. It would be in character for her to do that while Robbie sent away for it. Now I don't recall ever hearing either one of them mention Scotland on a personal matter. Perhaps you have?"

Jean stared at James and scrutinized the shape of his face detecting the almost imperceptible twitch of his left eye and concluded that Scotland had indeed come up in a conversation.

"No thanks to you, I have one additional clue. When Robbie opened the flap of his envelope, the top of document was partially revealed. All I happened to see..." She saw James react to that. "Correction, I was being nosy and purposely looked, and what I spied appeared to be either 'MI0' or 'M10'. All I need to do is connect that to Scotland." She took out her phone and starting searching, then analyzing the results.

* * *

Laura and Robbie were led to an exam room, this one dimly lit. It contained an examination couch, a computer workstation, and a large screen and a tray full of what looked like wands. Robbie would find out later that they were called transducers. The technician pointed to a chair for Robbie while she helped Laura lie down and take her left arm out of the sleeve of the gown. The technician sat on the left side of Laura while Robbie was on her right. He took hold of her right hand not bothering to ask permission. It's what he was there for. Robbie wasn't sure what to expect. The only ultrasound procedure he was aware of had been the kind Lyn had when she was pregnant with Jack.

The technician put a pillow under Laura's neck and asked her to raise her left arm above her head. She put some clear gel on Laura's left breast explaining that this would help keep air pockets from blocking the sound waves from forming. While she slid the transducer back and forth on Laura's breast, images were created on the monitor above their heads. This process took about 20 minutes.

After it was over and the technician was typing on the keyboard, Robbie leaned down to Laura's ear and whispered, "All right?"

"Yes, except the gel was a bit cold." Her unknowing expression told Robbie that she wasn't able to see anything conclusive on the screen from her position. They would have to wait for the radiologist's interpretation.

Laura was given a towel to wipe off the gel and after getting the hospital gown back in place, she and Robbie were led back to their waiting room.

James and Jean tried not to look as if they were expecting news.

Laura sat down in the unoccupied chair. "More waiting I'm afraid."

James stood up. "You have things to talk about while you wait. We should go." He darted a glance at Jean.

"No James, you're family to us, isn't he Robbie?"

"Yeah. You responded to both of us when we asked for help. Stay in case I start to make a mess of things."

After wistfully observing the three of them, Jean got up. "I'll give you my best wishes and exit gracefully."

"Wait, don't go." Laura reached for Jean's hand. "You are family too Jean even if we never got a chance to speak properly or spend much time together."

Robbie nodded. "She's right, Jean, although I should warn you that we can be a rather dysfunctional family at times."

"What family isn't?" Jean was visibly moved. "I wish I had known that before..."

There was a knock at the door. James opened it to admit yet another woman in blue scrubs.

"Dr. Hobson, the radiologist is ready to talk to you now. If you would please follow me..."

Before anyone else could react Jean told the woman, "I'm sorry. Tell doctor..."

"Shresth, Dr. Gennib Shresth. He's the chief radiologist."

"Tell Dr. Gennib Shresth that he will have to wait. We are in the middle of some important family business."

The woman stared at Jean. "But, he's a busy man!"

Jean used her most formidable Chief Superintendent tone of voice. "Dr. Hobson is a very busy woman and she has been kept waiting all day. This won't take long. We'll let you know when she is ready. You can wait outside."

Dismissed, the stunned woman opened her mouth, then shut it deciding that whoever this was she outranked the chief radiologist. She followed orders and left the room.

Jean was worried that she might have overstepped until she saw approval written on the faces of Laura, Robbie, and James. "Well now, let's get this family conference underway, shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Just a minute." Something had distracted Laura from the other events of the day and she wanted to investigate it further." Jean, what did you mean when you said 'I wish I had known that before...', before what? Robbie and I had just agreed you are part of our family, the same as James."

Jean shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Today is not about me Laura. You and Robbie have some important and serious issues to deal with."

"We will, right after you explain. What's going on?"

Jean gave each of them, Robbie, James, and Laura, an appreciative nod. "Much as I am thrilled to find I am part of your family, I'm afraid we are going to have a long distance relationship." She paused and it was so quiet in the room you could hear the proverbial pin drop. "While I love this job here in Oxford, my personal life has not been very fulfilling and lacked development."

Laura suspected as much. "I'm sorry, Jean. We should have paid more attention, given you the stage to express yourself."

Robbie was recalling past comments made by Jean, ones that as a man he largely pretended to ignore in order to avoid having to discuss them. It was difficult enough talking with Laura about personal things. He couldn't imagine doing it with Jean. Some memories surfaced, 'Mr. Innocent is indisposed' and 'At least one of us looks forward to going home at night.' He looked at her sheepishly. "I'm afraid I never offered to listen, to let you be on the receiving end of some advice or friendship. I was lost in my own world, first in pain, then in joy with my second chance at life."

"Robbie, after a rocky start, which I have to admit was mostly my fault, you became my most trusted officer, the one I could always rely on to be a good cop. You weren't in a place in your life to be my personal advisor, nor would it have been appropriate as I was your boss. You offered me your best and for that I will be forever grateful."

She turned towards her newest inspector. "James, this Laura and Robbie's day. I want to briefly say you also mean a great deal to me. From serving as my walking Wikipedia and being a constant reminder of the need for spirituality in one's life, without you I don't know how I would have gained the knowledge and courage to make some needed changes."

James was speechless, and for once, quoteless. "Thanks ma'am."

"Now Laura, the greatest tragedy is that you and I never took the opportunity to become friends earlier on. Perhaps we will cross paths in the future.

Laura, even more than Robbie and James, took those words to heart. "Jean, obviously you are talking about leaving Oxford. The missed opportunity of our friendship doesn't have to be permanent unless we let it."

"You are quite right Laura. Now, this is enough about me. Robbie, isn't it about time you explained to Laura why you have that document in your pocket?"

Robbie pulled the envelope out and saw the expectant looks from the rest of the family. "Our Lyn told me about a website..."

Laura couldn't contain her surprise. "You were looking at it for your daughter?" Had she misread his intentions? Lyn must have told her father that she and Tim were planning a Gretna Green wedding in Scotland. Laura planned to use the form she printed to start a conversation with Robbie about why he was looking at a website about weddings in Scotland.

"Yeah, I thought you knew all about it."

Jean and James looked at each other in horror. This was taking a turn in an unexpected and unwelcome direction.

Laura tried to get a hold on her emotions. "Not long after we returned from Italy, I saw the website you were visiting. You left it open on my laptop. I was curious and checked it out."

"Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm sure Lyn wouldn't mind."

"Not for Lyn but because you said you're not..." This wasn't the conversation Robbie wanted to have.

"I'm not what?" Laura wasn't going to let Robbie off the hook.

"You're not, I mean you said once, you're not the marrying kind."

"When did I say that?"

"The day we talked about Dr. Gansa's devotion to his wife. I said he took his marriage commitment seriously and you said you don't have to be married to be committed."

"I see, and from that you decided I'm not the marrying kind."

"Well, you never got married. I'm sure there were people who asked you."

"What people are you so sure about?"

"Uh, well the dictator, for one."

She made a face not caring for his description of her old boyfriend. "Yes, Franco did ask me to marry him. I turned him down, told him I was committed to someone else."

"You were going to marry someone else?"

"No Robbie, I was committed, not ever expecting to marry."

"And then there was Al-"

James had to interrupt. "Robbie, you are about to mess things up."

Jean agreed. "James is quite right. Robbie, today is about the future not the past."

"I know. This isn't the proposal I had planned."

"No, it's not what hospital gowns are made for." Laura wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "Did you say proposal?"

"Yes, I was on the website for us, not my daughter. I did mention an idea to Lyn and she told me where to get more information."

Jean was hoping to move things along. She held out her hand. "Robbie, may I have your envelope please?"

Robbie, knowing he needed help, handed it to her.

Jean opened it and unfolded the paper inside and held it up for Laura to see. "As you have already determined Laura, and seen, as you have one of your own, this is a Form M10, Scotland's Marriage Notice Application Form." She paused to make sure everyone was on the same page. "Robbie, you can begin again and explain why you wanted to show this to her today and here of all places. And that is an order."

"Yes ma'am, thanks Jean." Robbie was grateful to her.

She fixed her gaze on Laura then transferred it to Robbie. "Don't go back to before, stay in the after."

"Laura, I wanted to ask you to marry me before we had results. I didn't want you to think I was asking you because there was something wrong with you, or because there wasn't. It doesn't matter. Either way, this is what I want. I hope it's what you want."

"Why Gretna Green?"

"It's been in my head since the time we almost went to the opera. James was trying to find out about our plans, how many hotel rooms, that kind of thing. And he said we were good together. He was right although it didn't stop me from protesting a bit too much. I told him we weren't planning to elope; I didn't even know the way to Gretna Green. If he hadn't been distracted by his guitar being stolen he probably would have kept after me about it."

James remembered the conversation. "No Man's Land."

"What?"

"Gretna Green was part of the Debatable Lands, otherwise known as No Man's Land, between England and Scotland and claimed by both. The border was finally drawn in 1552 and Gretna Green was the first village on Scotland's side. The marriage laws in Scotland were not as strict as England's and Gretna Green became famous for clandestine weddings and elopements." James looked skeptical. "When you said it I didn't think you were serious about eloping Robbie."

"I wasn't when I said it, then the idea kept coming back to me, to take the plunge so to speak. I wanted the end result but I didn't know how to get there." He took Laura's hand. "And then when you told me you booked two hotel rooms I realized you wouldn't want an old grouch like me."

"You mean if..." Laura's mind wandered back to the weekend they almost went to the opera. Did they almost elope too?

"We don't have to get married in Gretna Green if you would rather have a proper wedding here in Oxford, or we could go back to Italy, whatever you want, if you want." Robbie was aware she hadn't exactly answered yet.

"You can have a proper wedding in Greta Green now according to the website. My great grandparents got married there, had an impulsive Blacksmith Wedding. My great grandmother was 17 and her parents wouldn't give her permission to marry, said the man was unsuitable."

"What was the matter with him?"

"He was a policeman. Her parents said cops did not make good husbands. They were wrong. While it wasn't perfect or fairytale, they had a wonderful marriage."

Jean watched as Laura and Robbie gazed at each other. Now they were getting somewhere. An important part of life is knowing when it's the right time to go. "James, it is time for us to leave. While we may be a family or sorts, right now we are distinctly overcrowding a moment meant for just the two of them."

James agreed. "I hadn't planned to enter this No Man's Land in the first place." He gave Robbie and Laura a big grin. "Good luck, don't break a leg."

Jean and James opened the door to find Dr. Gennib Shresth, the chief radiologist, standing outside.

"I really must speak with Dr. Hobson now."


	11. Chapter 11

Jean was annoyed with the doctor for interrupting Laura and Robbie's moment. Then she considered the importance of his presence, relented and stepped aside to admit him as she and James left.

Dr. Shresth closed the door. "You are a difficult woman Dr. Hobson." He saw Robbie about to rise to Laura's defense. "Let me rephrase that; You are a busy woman and it has been difficult for me to see you."

Robbie, not completely mollified, looked to Laura for the next move.

"It's been a long day. Please, tell us what you know so far."

"Yes, of course."

Robbie tried to process the information discussed by the two doctors. He didn't understand much of it and while Laura seemed concerned and Dr. Shresth's tone was serious, he listened intently for a mention of cancer. Laura asked him questions and he answered as if they were having a tutorial. He just couldn't take it all in as words consumed him, sac, fluid, necrosis, cyst, duct, node, adipose. It all sounded Greek to him. When he heard them talking about clearly defined edges he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. His body hadn't reacted this way to words since he was told Val had died.

Laura noticed his distress and called his name several times before he focused on her. "It's...not good, all this?" he pointed at the images on the screen they were analyzing. Laura put her hands on his face, a thumb resting below each earlobe while she wove her fingers into the hair on the back of his head. "No Robbie, it's a benign condition; I'm fine." Their eyes met and she could see Robbie's fears from the past.

Dr. Shresth addressed Robbie. "My apologies Mr. Hobson. I should have made it clear to you that there is nothing to worry about, instead of directing my comments only to Dr. Hobson." Laura nodded and smiled, then pulled away from Robbie.

Robbie was afraid to let himself believe it. "Are you sure everything is all right?"

"I'm certain." He paused. "There is some evidence to suggest this condition slightly increases her risk of breast cancer in the future. Dr. Hobson should continue to be screened on a regular basis." He could see Robbie's disbelief. "If you are not convinced you can get a second opinion. I would welcome it."

Laura was confident. "I don't-"

"Yes, we do, we want to get a second opinion." Robbie, more than anyone was shocked that he would interrupt Laura, override the two doctors. and ignore Jean Innocent's advice.

Even more surprisingly Laura did a complete turn around and agreed with him. "Yes, we do." It was said with her signature air of finality. The matter was settled.

After a few more instructions for continued screening, Dr. Shresth left.

Robbie hardly dared breathe lest it change their good fortune. Laura was in a hurry to leave. Finally she was able to shed the hospital gown. Laura took her blouse and bra out of her bag and put them on and left her uniform of the day on a chair. "Let's get out of here."

Laura took his hand and led Robbie back through the labyrinth of hallways to the area they entered several hours earlier. Then they quickly made their way outside. It seemed ages since they had seen daylight.

"I told you there was nothing wrong with me."

The long walk and the fresh air revived Robbie. He relaxed his grip on her hand to a more comfortable level. "Of course there wasn't, nothing to worry about." He now was confident the second opinion would confirm the first.

"Yes, I'm glad you didn't make a big deal out of it."

They walked on to the car park in silence for a few minutes.

"Funny job for a man."

"What's that?"

"Spending all day looking at breasts."

"You mean Dr. Shresth?"

"Yeah."

"Robbie, we've been through this before. He does not look at breasts, he studies digital computer images to screen for breast cancer. Radiologists save lives and Dr. Shresth is one of the best doctors in the country."

"Good thing you said one of the best otherwise I would have had to argue with you. Dr. Hobson is the best doctor, anywhere."

After they reached the car, Robbie opened the door for her.

She paused before getting into the car and leaned against the door. "Thanks Robbie, for everything today, especially being with me for the repeat tests."

"Thanks for getting me admitted."

"Sorry about being called Mr. Hobson."

"I'm not. It's an honor to be Mr. Hobson. Mr. Lewis would still be sitting in the waiting area. It was Mr. Hobson who was allowed to enter No Man's Land."

"I'm glad you were there to insist on a second opinion."

"I was surprised. You let me override two doctors, the best and one of the best. Why?"

"I don't want you fussing over me, following me about at work and waking me up in the early hours because you can't sleep."

She did not tell him the real reason was because it's what Val would have done to reassure him. While she and Val were very different people, they both loved Robbie and at times Laura imagined Val giving her advice. It was easy to love Robbie but not easy for him to feel loved. She could feel his eyes boring into her, not quite satisfied with her answer. Laura got in the car and decided to change the subject when Robbie got in.

"Did you read much of your book?"

"Oh, I did quite a lot of reading."

"Humph...'She reached over and put her hand inside his jacket to pull out the stack of leaflets. "So who was the murderer? The butler?"

"Yeah, it always is, isn't it?"

It was Robbie's turn to change the subject.

"Let's go out and celebrate."

"Robbie, I'm really worn out and would just like to go home. I won't say no to you cooking dinner though."

"Cannelloni?" They shared a smile.

"I think not. How about chicken?"

"Chicken it is."

"It's a good thing you made us such a big breakfast seeing as we missed lunch." Robbie was about to turn the car key when Laura covered his hand with hers. "So what's he like?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Hobson."

"Him? Oh he's a good bloke usually." His eyes danced mischievously. "Sometimes he's bloody impossible."

Laura's eyes joined the dance. "I'm afraid he's going to have to prove it."

Robbie leaned over for a kiss. "I'm sure he will." He grinned as he started the car and got them headed for home.

Laura fell asleep just minutes after they exited the car park and didn't wake until Robbie made a stop to pick up the dog.

When they got home Laura took Osborn for a walk while Robbie made dinner. While she ate heartily, Laura was quiet and Robbie didn't want to push her into any conversation she wasn't ready for. They got the subject raised today even if the setting was rather unusual. He should have asked her the night before. Why didn't he think of that?

Much later after Mr. Hobson lived up to his impossible promise, Laura had something to say, knowing she would soon fall asleep.

"Robbie?" She pushed her head deeper into his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I am the marrying kind."

He resisted the urge to ask her if she was sure. "Same here." Robbie brushed his hand on her cheek. "Is it what you want?"

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm?"

"I do, Robbie."

"I do too, Laura."

* * *

**A/N: I am going to end the story for now. I may come back with an update about the second opinion and/or the trip to Gretna Green, which of course won't go as planned...**

** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I enjoy hearing from you and your comments help me devise future chapters and stories.**

**Happy Trails!**


	12. Chapter 12

After the prolonged radiology appointment, life returned to normal for Robbie and Laura, at least as normal as life can be while planning a wedding.

The first order of business was to submit the marriage application form M10 requesting permission for the wedding to take place in Gretna Green.

Laura came down the stairs and smiled as she watched Robbie intently studying something.

"Robbie if you are going to mail that you need to refold it, put it back inside, close the flap and seal the envelope. Reading it over and over is not going to get it to Scotland."

He put the completed and signed form M10 and the required documentation back in the envelope. Robbie hesitated, then lifted it to his lips and tasted the unpleasant glue that secured their marriage request.

"I was just double checking everything."

"Good, I was worried that you had second thoughts about getting married."

Robbie set the envelope on the table. He put his hands around her waist and looked down until their eyes locked. "Every thought I have is about us getting married."

Laura ran her hands up the lapels of his jacket. A sudden vibration made her left hand reach inside to a pocket and make a fist around Robbie's ringing phone. She pulled it out and handed it to him. Robbie intended to switch it off until he saw that it was his daughter calling.

Robbie explained to Lyn that they were sending in the application for marriage in Scotland and reminded her of the expected date of the wedding. Lyn was having to call in favors to trade her weekend shift at the hospital and get the time off from work. Tim had already cleared his schedule and Jack was granted permission to miss a day of school to make the trip to Scotland for his grandfather's wedding.

Lyn wanted to ask Laura about her dress and the clothes she wanted Tim and Jack to wear so Robbie handed her the phone. He smiled as he listened to Laura's side of the conversation, happy that the two of them got on so well. Laura fit into the Lewis clan like the missing piece of the puzzle and because of that Robbie now felt like part of his own family again, not just an odd, unconnected branch of the tree.

The conversation between Laura and Lyn continued with an extensive discussion about shades of blue and the type of flower Jack would willingly sport in his jacket lapel. Robbie left them to it and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Several minutes later Laura joined him and he poured some for her.

"You two finally finished yakking?"

"I expect it will go on for some time." She gave him a mock exasperated look and nudged his shoulder. "And we weren't just yakking; we were taking care of all the details that you, Tim, and Jack for that matter, would never attend to, even though this is your wedding too."

Robbie grinned. "Men function much better when women organize things for them. Well, maybe not all men, but at least those of us nearing extinction."

"If that's the case then you better hurry up and mail that application."

Robbie stood up and patted his pocket with the envelope. "I'll go drop it in the post now."

* * *

Robbie stood at the window watching and waiting for the postman. They had sent their application for marriage approval to the registrar's office in Gretna Green over three weeks ago. He was beginning to worry that this mere formality would turn into a bureaucratic nightmare.

James called and asked did it come, he needed to let Maddox know when he would be off work.

Robbie told him that he was hoping the return letter from Gretna Green would arrive today. "Who is your date for the wedding?"

"Who else? Our soon to be former Chief Super. There were no other takers."

"Ha Ha, you know how to live." He turned serious. "Actually I'm glad Jean will be there too. She's been there for most of our journey so why not ride all the way to Gretna Green with us." Robbie heard a sound at the front door. "Hang on, the post is here."

Robbie retrieved a few envelopes and quickly zeroed in on the one he was looking for. His left his phone in the bowl where he kept his keys and James could be heard asking if it arrived. Robbie pushed a button.

"I put you on speaker phone, and yes, it's here."

"Well, open it and make sure it's official."

"I can't, it's addressed to both of us. Laura needs to be with me so we can open it together."

"Robbie, she's just starting a very tricky post mortem and could be hours. If you expect me to delegate work to my sergeant I need ample time to prepare her."

"Maddox will be fine, but I did promise Lyn I would let her know as soon as possible."

"There you go. Look at it as your last act of independence as a single bloke." Not hearing anything, James added "Would she open it without you being there?"

Robbie hesitated for just a second then had to admit that she would. "All right then."

James could just make out the sound of Robbie opening an envelope and unfolding a paper. Then he heard nothing from Robbie for several minutes.

"Robbie, are you still there? What's going on?"

Robbie was stunned into silence. He forgot that James was on the phone. He read the notice three times, each time more slowly and deliberately than before. He closed his eyes and shook his head and made one more attempt. It still said the same thing.

'Your request for marriage in Scotland is **DENIED**.'

Finally Robbie realized that James was still on the phone and trying to get his attention.

"Sorry James. There appears to be some sort of problem. I'm sure it's just a mix up. Gotta go."

He frowned at the paper hoping it would somehow right itself. How could this have happened? Robbie made sure the form was completed in ink, written in all BLOCK CAPITALS, signed by both of them, all blanks filled in, all boxes ticked, and all required certified documents attached. There was no explanation given, just a code, **CA-M3M3-LHOB**. Robbie was too distraught to make any sense out of it.

He called the phone number listed at the bottom of the page under the title 'For Further Information'. The clerk on the Scotland end of the phone told Robbie that there was no problem with the form or the attachments. One of the parties was on a watch list. When Robbie asked who she said that the code clearly indicated that the problem had to do with Laura Hobson not Robert Lewis. Then of course Robbie wanted to know more and he was told that because of confidentiality laws they could not tell him why Laura was not eligible to get married in Scotland. He would have to ask her when she came home. While he waited, Robbie studied a map, trying to find the way to Gretna Green.

* * *

**To be continued in my new story, 'The Way to Gretna Green', coming soon.**


End file.
